Sam
The Invitation Riley was pretty much doing nothing even worthy of trying to get beaten down. She was having dinner with her family, as they talked about their day. They now know about her abilities, so it's a common day occurence for things to happen. Yes, they also gave her the oldies but goodies Spiderman tlak. " With great power, comes great responsibility " type of talk that her parents told her, even though they had no powers of their own. With her emotions tlaking , and her ability to now hear what they are saying, it would be hard for a normal person to still hea what her parents are saying. But, it wasn't exactly difficult for her. A ringing at the doorbell sounded off, surprising everyone in the residence. The mailman only visited the residence at around 3:00 PM, not 8:00 PM. After she ate, Riley went outside to pick up the mail. It was for the one called : Fiction's Strongest ''. Now, if you read Riley's bio, that title was read across Fiction by her former mentor, Hatoshi . As she walked up her stairs, to her room. Riley read the letter outlloud: " Dear Riley, AKA ''Fiction's Strongest '', I've been watching your movements inside the greatest darkness, but yet with the greatest light. With that title, your the most targeted person in the Omniverse. I'm sorry, but i need to see how powerful you are. If you are that powerful, i'll ask you to help me with something. If you aren't, i'll simply '''Kill '''you . Meet me at the Keyblade Graveyard, if you know exactly where everything is... " - Sammantha, X blade Wielder . The X-Blade part in her signature mad eher cringe, since she knew exactly how powerful it is. She packed a couplle of things, though Fear, as always , was overpacking her suitcase. Anger hoped that this girl was more powerful than the last weak X-Blade Wielder. Sadness was recounting the sad memories of the last 3 Keyblade Master's ends. Disgust was telling Riley that she is wearing a bland outfit. Joy was still pretty , well, joyful. As she left out the door, she left a letter on the table where she was going, and softly opened and closed the door. '''The Battle of Separate Legends' As the child explored her new environment, it was amazing to see. She could recall the two other Keyblade War that happened here so many years before her time.As a keyblade was flying at her, she quickly picked one of the abandoned at the first Keyblade war, and deflected it. The minute Riley touched it, the keyblade regained it's original powers.It bonded to her, so she now has it. As she looked around, something in the form of ablur to the naked eye was heading for her. She was faster than that, and countered with a slash, and the figure's shape was that of a woman in a white gown. " When Hatoshi told me you were a child, i couldn't believe it. Looks like she was right..." Sammantha said, flipping backwards and landed successfully, she stared at Riley. As Riley was getting her bearings together, a stopra spell was placed on her. And, she was immediately being barraged. But, Sammantha realized she was putting no visible marks on her. When Riley smiled, It took Sammantha only a few seconds to realize she wasn't stunned. She was then smacked a few hundred times with the keyblade Riley held, and was sent flying. Riley ran after her, and then kicked her upwards in the back, sending her reeling upwards. Then, she copied Krillin's Destruco-Disk, sending it at her. Sammantha cut it, but realized that was simply a diversion. 1,000,000's of Speed Clones were heading at Sammantha . Before she was ready, all of them hit her at once, and with a fair amount of force with each, was nearly knocked unconscious. As they dissappeared, Sammantha activated something as she touched her shoulder. She was in her Keyblade Armor, and she charged, but Riley blocked all her attacks, seemingly feeling no fatigue, according to Sam's Point Of View . However, what truly surprised Sammantha, was when she touched her shoulder, mimicking Sammantha. As she was covered head to toe in a Keyblade Armor at least 3 X her own size, shock wasn't the right word that Sam was feeling. it was probably dread, and fear. When Riley punched, it was literally denting her Keyblade, trying to hold up on the barrage. Sammantha had to dissappear behind Riley , and attempted to use the Light Cannon. It charged the OHKO( One Hit Knock Out, or K.O ) blast, and fired at Riley. She deflected it, and punched Sammantha in the gut with blinding speed, forcing the Legendary Keyblade Master to double over. Riley gathered all the Keyblades in the Keyblade Graveyard that were " sleeping " , and activated them again. Sammantha knew what was coming, and tried to use her glider to escape. However, she was already getting hit with hundereds of keyblades, 1,000,000's upon 1,000,000's of times. Then, she finished her off with " Buddha's Palm & Flower " She thrusted her palm forward, and a wave of incredible energy shot at Sammantha, knocking her out . Sammantha laid unconscious, her Keyblade Armor deactivating. As Sam woke up, Riley's hand was there, beckoning her to grab it so she could pull her up. Sam nodded, accepting the kind gesture. Sam then shook hands with her, a smile upon Riley's face. But, Riley asked: " Why didn't you use the Forbidden keyblade, or the X-Blade...? " She asked innocently, kinda dissappointed her opponent wasn't going all out. " Sorry, I knew i was gonna lose anyway. Now...about that favor.." Sammantha beckoned Riley to the dark portal, and the child followed. Winner: Riley Loser: Sammantha * Not able to keep up with her half the time * BOTH HELD BACK , '''Which was great on Riley's part, but not great at all for Sammantha. * Has persona's '''WAY '''stronger than she is at full power. * Stamina isn't as good as Riley's, by far. * Stopra wasn't of any use, due to her defying logic on a regular basis. * Her childish looking body has more durability than Sam will ever even comprehend. * Could re-do all of Sam's feats casually. * Had a advantage, because of all the keyblades everywhere. * Riley could virtually copy anything Sam did, with '''NO EFFORT ! * Riley Had a vast strength advantage. * Riley's regenerative healing factor doesn't help things. * Her combat skills obviously were better than Sam's, as she had to teleport multiple times to get away from her. * Killed Genie ( Aladdin ) <<<<<<<<<<< Wounding a Semi-Serious Genie. * 'ETC. ' Category:Stories